muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Klassieke Kinderliedjes
Klassieke Kinderliedjes (Classic Children's Songs) is a Sesamstraat DVD. Released to mark the show's 40th anniversary, it features 40 childrens songs. These are performed by Tommie, Pino, Ieniemienie and/or Purk, and each is accompanied by a new animated clip. The DVD is sold with a book that contains lyrics and pictures for the songs. Tracklist *Roodkapje (Little Red Riding Hood) Animation – Christa Moesker *Mosselman (Mussel Man) Animation – Christa Moesker *Poppenkraam (Dollshow) Animation – Bouwine Pool *Onder Moeders Paraplu (Under Mother's Umbrella) Animation – Wouter van Reek *Klein Klein Kleutertje (Tiny Little Child) Animation – Wouter van Reek *Zagen, Zagen (Saw, Saw) Animation – Georgien Overwater *Drie Kleine Kleutertjes (Three Little Children) Animation – Christa Moesker *Kortjakje (Short Jacket) Animation – Bouwine Pool *Daar Was Laatst Een Meisje Loos (There Was a Girl in Disguise) Animation – Bouwine Pool *Berend Botje Animation – Christa Moes* *In de Maneschijn (In the Moonlight) Animation – Marlies van der Wel *Toen Onze Mop Een Mopje Was (When our Dog was a Puppy) Animation – Willem Lagerwaard *Hoedje Van Papier (Paper Hat) Animation – Marlies van der Wel *Ik Zag Twee Beren Broodjes Smeren (I Saw Two Bears Making Sandwiches) Animation – Marlies van der Wel *In Den Haag Daar Woont Een Graaf (A Count Lived in the Hague) Animation – Georgien Overwater *Vader Jacob (Father Jacob) Animation – Patrick Raats *Twee Emmertjes Water Halen (Two Buckets to Carry Water) Animation – Animatiestudio Frame Order *Hannes Loopt Op Klompen (Hannes Walks in Clogs) Animation – Lars Deltrap *Poesje Mauw (Kitty Meow) Animation – Balder Westein *Klap Eens In Je Handjes (Clap Your Hands) Animation – Johan Klungel *Olifantje (Little Elephant) Animation – Lars Deltrap *Ozewiezewoze (Oh Dear) Animation – Animatiestudio Frame Order *Helikopter (Helicopter) Animation – Lars Deltrap *Drie Schuintamboers (Three Drummers) Animation – Dario van Vree *Boer Uit Zwitserland (A Farmer from Switzerland) Animation – Willem Lagerwaard *'t Was Nacht (It Was Night) Animation – Balder Westein *Witte Zwanen, Zwarte Zwanen (White Swans, Black Swans) Animation – Animatiestudio Frame Order *Zigeunermeisje - (Gypsy Girl) Animation – Johan Klungel *Dikkertje Dap Animation – Marlies van der Wel *Alles In De Wind (Everything in the Wind) Animation – Animatiestudio Frame Order *Groen Is Gras (Grass is Green) Animation – Bouwine Pool *Op Een Klein Stationnetje (In a Little Train Station) Animation – Anikey Studios *Boer Wat Zeg Je Van Mijn Kippen (Farmer What Do You Say About My Chickens Animation – Gatze Zonneveld *Zevensprong (Seven Crossroads) Animation – Balder Westein, Esther van den Berg *Slaap Kindje Slaap (Sleep Little Child, Sleep) Animation – Marlies van der Wel *Papegaaitje Leef Je Nog (Little Parrot, Are You Still Alive) Animation – Dario van Vree *Roodborstje (Robin Redbreast) Animation – Lars Deltrap, Peter Wassink *Alle Eendjes Zwemmen In Het Water (All Ducks Swim in the Water) Animation – Animatiestudio Frame Order *De Wielen Van De Bus (The Wheels on the Bus) Animation – Ineke Goes, Johan Klungel *Onder Hele Hoge Bomen (Under Very Tall Trees) Animation – Anikey Studios, Charlotte Vonk __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Video